Guilt
by Jenn11
Summary: So, I don't like that there seem to be no consequences for Nina betraying Mitchell by calling the police. I've not been near as mean to Nina as I wanted to be… I REALLY, REALLY don't like her character. SPOILERS for UK Season 3 Finale


A/N: So, I don't like that there seem to be no consequences fro Nina betraying Mitchell by calling the police. This is me dealing with that. I've not been near as mean to Nina as I wanted to be… I REALLY, REALLY don't like her character.

Begins at the end of the 3rd season finale.

LIFE

Watching Mitchell – strong, arrogant Mitchell – beg George to stake him, not just to end his own pain, but to save those he knew he'd kill, Nina felt guilty for turning Mitchell in. And watching the pain George and Annie were in… Nina suddenly realized she'd done the wrong thing in betraying Mitchell. Yes, what Mitchell had done needed to be dealt with, but calling the police had been the wrong way to handle it. She'd been wrong about Mitchell. He did still have a soul. If he didn't he wouldn't be pleading for death to save his future victims. She'd never before realized just how hard Mitchell had to fight, every minute of every day, to keep the blood lust under control. Oh, how wrong she'd been.

On the surface things seemed, okay. Well, as okay as they could be with Mitchell gone, and the other vampires playing games. Annie was as kind, sweet, and caring as ever. And oh-so-excited for the baby. Nina couldn't help but wonder if Annie's care of her was because right now, caring for Nina was caring for the baby.

When she'd told George it was going to be a girl, he'd said they'd name her Michelle – the closest girls name to Mitchell. She didn't protest. But each time he said Michelle's name, it reminded her that George missed his best friend, and she was the one who'd betrayed him.

Once the baby came, all Annie's focus shifted to Michelle. Annie was still kind and polite to Nina, but there was a distance there. The loss of Mitchell. Every time Nina wondered how Annie could love a murderer, her mind would play the image of Mitchell, pleading for peace, pleading for the lives of his future victims.

There were times she'd remember how desperate Mitchell had been to save Annie. What he must have endured to bring her back. They didn't know the details of what had happened to him on the other side, but it was pretty obvious it hadn't been pleasant. And yet he'd begged to be killed – sent back there (she guessed to face his former victims) to save his future victims. To save whatever piece of his soul was left.

Other times she'd remember his friendship to George. It was impossible not to see that, despite everything they'd learned, George missed Mitchell. Missed his best friend.

Even Nina couldn't argue that Mitchell would have been useful in the fight against the other vampires. Mitchell was experienced, clever, and dangerous. And he was gone. And that was her fault. She was the one who'd betrayed him. Maybe if she hadn't, if she'd just handled it 'within the family' Mitchell would still be alive. Maybe they could have found another way. Maybe he'd have still asked George to end his misery, but it would have happened without him knowing someone he'd thought a friend had betrayed him.

DEATH

Nina looked around the afterlife, and saw the last person she'd expected to. "Mitchell?"

He nodded, but kept his distance. She walked closer. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Annie, of course. Or did you mean why am I here, not in Hell? I've done my time in Hell, Nina. I've finally made peace with my past, and those ghosts. Time is different here. I've suffered enough that even you should be satisfied," Mitchell said, unable to keep the sharp edge from his tone.

"Mitchell… When I called the police, Herrick had just shown me that horrid notebook. I was scared. All I was thinking about was protecting my baby. I didn't think about the consequences. I… I thought you were keeping it to remind yourself of your masterpiece. I didn't realize it was out of guilt. I should have talked with you, George, and Annie, not the police. I… I betrayed a friend. I'm sorry."

Mitchell didn't answer her, but looked over her shoulder. His face suddenly lit up, and he hurried past her. "George!"

"Mitchell?" George squeaked.

"Yeah, it's me," Mitchell said as they shared a hug. He pulled back and looked at his friend. "Thank you, George."

"Just glad you're here, not…" George fell silent as he saw the joy drain from Mitchell's face, and understood. "You mean, you were…"

"I deserved to be there, George. But I'm here now, and just waiting for Annie," Mitchell said. Seeing George look around, Mitchell moved, so George could see Nina.

They embraced and held each other. The three talked for a long time, then George and Nina left together.

What seemed to Mitchell like days later, Annie arrived." Mitchell?" she called as she saw him. Like their last reunion in the afterlife, she ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"What kept you?" he teased.

"Michelle. George and Nina's daughter," she explained. "My god-daughter. Once Nina and George were gone I needed to stay with her a bit to make sure she was okay. Then… My door appeared, and here I am."

"Here you are," he said, then leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
